


Deeper intentions

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A huge revelation.





	Deeper intentions

Our tale starts in Marvolo Gaunt's house, the ghost of his ancestor Gormlaith is visiting. The two have become close friends over the past few weeks they've known each other. But, now Marvolo wants to know the real reason why Gormlaith visits so often.

Gormlaith smirked. "I already told you a dozen times, I am here to ensure my bloodline is still... Pure."

Marvolo frowned. "I don't believe you, Gorm. There's another reason for your visits."

Gormlaith sighed. "Alright, alright; I will tell you about my deeper intentions."

Marvolo prompted, "Go on."

Gormlaith smiled. "I did want to check up on you to ensure that my bloodline was still pure at first. But, then when I saw you; my intentions changed. As the muggles would say Cupid fired an arrow at me when I saw you for the first time. I fell in love at first sight, yes; just like in the muggle movies. That is why I keep returning here to see you. I need to see you and hear you like I need air to breathe, Marv. I did not want to scare you by telling you this before, but you asked."

Marvolo gasped. "Y-You love me?"

Gormlaith nodded, lowered her head and muttered, "I will understand if you do not reciprocate the feelings and will leave you in peace."

Marvolo mumbled, "No, I don't want you to leave. Stay, please." He took a deep breath and grinned which was very rare for him. "That was an excellent speech. I-I do love you back, Gorm. I just never wanted to voice it aloud in case you never loved me back. But, I know now that I was being silly."

Gormlaith beamed, "I am euphoric that you admitted it. I love you and I always have done, Marv."

Marvolo replied, "Ditto."


End file.
